A shoulder to cry on
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; ShikaSaku; —ada kalanya Nara Shikamaru menemukan dirinya menjadi sandaran.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to MK-_sensei_

**ABA:** SEBENARNYA, ini RP fic saya di suatu forum (buat yang main pasti tau deh :P), tapi saya _publish_ ulang di sini karena... _simply_ saya suka plotnya. Jadi... selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

**A shoulder to cry on**  
—setidaknya, untuk kali ini biarkan dia menjadi tempatnya bersandar...

**mysticahime™  
© 2013**

.

.

.

.

**To:** Bawel  
buta. Balik belakang.

.  
Nara SHikamaru tidak menyangka akan menemukan sosok itu di sini. Duduk sendirian memunggungi dunia, di sudut yang remang-remang, dengan _cup_ berisi kopi yang dilingkari oleh jari-jari tangannya, dan musik _jazz_ mengalun sebagai latar belakangnya. Ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi mejanya bergetar, dan diraih. Gadis itu membaca pesan yang masuk dan berbalik ke belakang.

Yang Shikamaru tahu, ia tak pernah melihat Haruno Sakura dalam keadaan sekusut ini.

Entahlah, perasaannya berkata gadis itu belum menginjak rumahnya semenjak... kemarin? Oh, jangan tanya padanya. Perasaannya bilang begitu. Tapi untuk kebenarannya sih, dia tidak tahu.

"Yo." Sebelah lengan diangkat ke atas, memberikan sapaan khas lelaki yang selalu dilakukannya sejak dulu. Langkah-langkahnya menghapus jarak yang membentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Shikamaru mengambil kursi di sebelah gadis itu, hati-hati duduk karena kursi putar itu cukup tinggi dan tentunya ia tak ingin terjengkang karena salah posisi.

"Tumben ada di sini," komentar gadis itu ketika Shikamaru berhasil duduk di sebelahnya. Nada bicaranya tak meledak-ledak seperti biasanya. Bibirnya bergerak menyesap minuman dari gelasnya—gerakannya lambat dan tak bergairah.

"Perlu penyegaran," jawab sang pemuda sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Maaf semalam mengataimu geblek."

Satu kibasan tangan dan Haruno Sakura berhenti minum. "Bukan masalah. Semalam kau kacau. Lebih baik minum kopi daripada minum _sake_."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Antara bersyukur dan tidak, Shikamaru lega juga semalam Kiba menginap di apartemennya. Setidaknya, malam kemarin ada yang mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti minum _sake_.

Ia butuh pelarian. Ia perlu mengasingkan diri dari realita sebelum bangun dan kembali menghirup udara dengan normal.

Nara Shikamaru menghela napas dan mengembalikan atensinya pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Binernya memandangi Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh, menemukan kobaran api yang biasanya meletup itu kini berpendar samar dan nyaris padam.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab gadis itu cepat—terlalu cepat sehingga terkesan seperti bantahan.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, seharusnya kau semangat, dong." Diulurkannya satu tangan dan ia mengacak rambut Sakura sampai berantakan. "Kenapa? Berantem sama pacarmu?"

Gadis itu menepis tangan Shikamaru dari helai-helai rambutnya. "Siapa juga yang berantem," dengusnya, namun Shikamaru menangkap nada bergetar di setiap kata-katanya. Vibra itu begitu jelas sehingga Shikamaru sempat berpikir gadis itu menangis.

"Lalu?" Pemuda itu mengacungkan tangan dan memesan _Java Latte_ pada pelayan yang kebetulan melintas di dekat situ.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Hening. Haruno Sakura malah menyedot isi gelasnya dengan perlahan.

Pesanan Shikamaru datang tak lama kemudian. Pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih dan menusukkan sedotan ke penutup gelas yang berbentuk parabola tertutup. Kalau sore begini, ternyata pelayanannya lebih ekspres—mungkin karena banyak pemesan juga.

"Kau pernah gak membayangkan ada seseorang yang dekat denganmu-sangat dekat, maksudku, bukan dekat ecek-ecek seperti kau dan _tetanggamu_?" Tiba-tiba saja, pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura, membuat Shikamaru batal mencicipi kopinya.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. Kenapa bertanya sekaligus mengungkit soal Temari, sih? Lagian mereka kan tidak ecek-ecek.

"Maksudnya bagaima—" pertanyaan itu berhenti mengalun saat ia mendapati kedua mata Sakura terlihat merah dan berkaca-kaca. "Oi, kau kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menubrukkan kepalanya ke pundak Shikamaru dan menunduk dalam-dalam di lekuk bahunya. Punggung gadis itu berguncang-guncang, dan Shikamaru teramat yakin kalau gadis itu menangis.

"Errr," sumpah, dia bingung bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap saat ini. Shikamaru tidak pandai menenangkan wanita yang menangis. Malah, ia takut bila ada yang menangis _di depannya_. Meskipun yang menangis adalah Haruno Sakura—gadis yang dia kira akan selalu tertawa keras seumur hidupnya.

Tapi malam ini, gadis tersebut runtuh dan Shikamaru melihat seberapa rapuhnya jiwa Sakura di balik tawa dan suaranya yang melengking.

(Dia tidak tahu pokok permasalahannya, tapi tetes air mata itu menandakan kalau gadis itu menyerah untuk terlihat tegar. Hanya kali ini.)

"Karin..." —_kakaknya?_ Shikamaru berusaha mengingat-ingat mengenai sosok yang namanya disebut barusan. Oh, _trainee_ yang itu. Yang dengar-dengar akan debut bersama ChocoLolli?

"Kenapa?"

Ada tangan yang merenggut jaketnya dan mencengkramnya erat-erat, sementara wajah itu semakin terbenam. Sulit melihat ekspresi Sakura karena rambut merah mudanya menutupi sisi-sisi wajah gadis itu. Shikamaru sendiri tidak bergerak, hanya bernapas secara teratur. Statis. Mengamati. Menunggu.

"Besok aku gak bakalan tinggal sama Karin lagi," gumam gadis itu di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Oh.

Shikamaru mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura—dirinya pun pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, _adiknya_-lah yang merasakan perasaan macam itu ketika ia memutuskan akan menjadi _trainee_ dan bertolak ke Korea Selatan seorang diri. Apa ya, semacam rasa kehilangan ketika mengetahui bahwa keesokan harinya tidak akan melihat orang itu bangun tidur dan menendangnya jatuh dari kasur seperti biasanya.

"Egois ya." Beban di bahunya menghilang, dan gadis itu kembali duduk dengan posisi biasa-menyilangkan kedua kaki, namun kepalanya menunduk.

Shikamaru diam saja. Ia tahu kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk berkomentar. Ada waktunya seseorang perlu didengarkan, dan Shikamaru berasumsi kalau Haruno Sakura sedang memerlukan saat-saat itu. Jadi, pemuda itu menyesap _latte_-nya dan menanti.

"Aku tahu Karin sedang meniti karir," ada desah napas yang melesak keluar setelah sekian lama ditahan, "dan aku tahu dia harus _pindah_ karena tuntutan pekerjaan." Jemarinya memainkan ujung kertas tisu yang disediakan dengan resah. "Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku gak mau Karin pergi dari rumah..."

Sebulir kristal meluncur turun di pipinya, dan tanpa sadar Shikamaru menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu. Sakura sedikit menjengit saat merasakan kulit Shikamaru bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Helaan napas mengudara lagi, dan gadis itu kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Bergantian, air mata bergulir cepat hingga berakhir di ujung dagu. Ada beberapa tetes yang mengenai sudut bibirnya dan terkecap. Gadis itu mengisap minumannya dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa kopinya asin...?" celotehnya sambil merengut. Shikamaru hafal ekspresi itu. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia mengenal beraneka reaksi seorang Haruno Sakura, tetapi ia tahu kalau saat ini, gadis itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

Berusaha terlihat kuat.

Gadis itu menoleh kepada Shikamaru, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Aku harus menuntut Starbucks karena meracik kopi yang—"

—kata-katanya berhenti karena Shikamaru menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"BakaShika! Ini ap—"

"Berisik," gumam Shikamaru, menarik kepala Sakura agar bersandar pada pundaknya. "Kalau masih mau nangis ya nangis, jangan pura-pura ceria gitu." Kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura; seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Moegi kalau adiknya itu menangis.

Gerakan memberontak dari gadis itu berhenti, lehernya yang semula tegang kini kembali rileks. Pasrah, Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru, namun hanya diam.

Sekali ini saja, ia akan menangis. Ke depannya, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Kemarin pun ia sudah menangis di hadapan Yamanaka Ino, dan sekarang...

Entah kenapa, saat berada di pelukan pemuda itu, ia merasa ingin memuntahkan segalanya. Ingin menjerit. Ingin terus bersandar. Ingin menyerah karena sudah terlalu lama ia menjadi sosok batu karang yang tampak kokoh.

Karenanya, lengan-lengannya menarik tubuh Shikamaru mendekat, menggeser kepalanya hingga mendekati leher si pemuda, dan menangis dalam diam.

Yang dilakukan Nara Shikamaru hanya mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu, merasakan bagaimana pundaknya terasa lembab oleh likuid hangat yang merembes hingga kulitnya. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa pada suatu hari ia akan membiarkan perempuan lain selain ibunya dan Moegi menangis di pundaknya. Apalagi perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura—_trainee_ yang sering bertengkar dengannya.

Namun, ada satu kelegaan terselip di sukmanya. Kelegaan yang tumbuh karena Sakura mau bercerita kepadanya walau hanya secara garis besar. Hal yang membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa saling mempercayai kalau mau.

Jadi, biarlah ia begini untuk saat ini, asalkan setelahnya Shikamaru bisa melihat gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia menjadi tempat gadis itu bersandar.

.

.

.

_"Shikamaru, aku punya panggilan baru untukmu."_

_"Heh? Apa? Kau mau mulai memanggilku 'oppa'?"_

_"Cih, mimpi. Kau ini orang Jepang tapi sok Korea sekali."_

_"Terus kau mau memanggilku 'oniichan'?"_

_"Mimpiiii. Gimana kalau nama panggilanmu 'oni' saja? Kau ini nyebelin, kayak iblis."_

_"Iblis? Ganteng begini."_

_"..."_

_"Kenapa? Emang bener kan?"_

_"Sial. Bukanlah."_

_"Ya udah."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Hei."_

_"Apa?"_

_"... terima kasih."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena sudah meminjamkan bahumu."—melotot pada sosok di depannya. "Ya! Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi. Ck."_

_-_  
_**~ f i n**_ ~  
_-_

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ohalooooooooo~ iniiii _remake_ dari RP fic saya, seperti yang udah saya bilang di atas :")

Buat yang ga ngerti _universe_-nya, ini ceritanya Shikamaru itu udah artis deh, sementara Sakura itu masih _trainee_ sedangkan kakaknya (Karin) baru mau debut jadi anggota _girlband_. Agak aneh sih, kenapa orang Jepang malah keliaran di Korea, tapi ya udahlah ya ' ')/

...segitu dulu aja, laporan faal saya masih belom beres, hehehe.

**Review?**

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™**


End file.
